Yoptic
Yoptics are strange, conservative sentients which have an interesting and unique body design. They are round, and gelatinous, or jelly-like. If they were dropped from any height, they could easily survive. They are about a metre in diameter and are a ball. They have one large dot, which is their eye, and six smaller dots, which are their other six eyes. Therefore they have excellent vision. All their organs are see-though, as is their skin, which is very close to being see-through, however more translucent. They live on Kharphh. History The history of the Yoptics remains kept between themselves, as they do not want anyone else to know it. They were believed to have evolved from a microscopic, see-through bug. Over millions of years, these bugs grew larger and larger until around 1 million years ago, they reached their limit - they couldn't get any bigger. No one knows why, but thats just the way it is. For the next million years until now, Yoptics have looked the same. Of course they became more and more intellegent, and now they are very clever. Culture The Yoptics have achieved space flight and are very proud of it, considering they started of as a microscopic bug. They choose to live in the lakes on Kharphh. They can breath underwater, but prefer to stay dry in their houses. In each lake, there is a maximum of six houses - in fact there can't be any less than six houses. The main reason they live underwater, is that Kharphh has around 52 earthquakes a day, and if they are underwater, they can't feel them. The Yoptics are conservative, and often paranoid. They do not want anything left behind - they want to be sure that if for some reason they cannot every go outside, they can survive indoors, and keep the wildlife alive. Their houses are all very much identical. Their are three floors (the houses are purple in colour). On the bottom floor are chairs especially made for Yoptics, called an Opt. The actual seat is bowl-shaped. The second floor is where the interconnecting tubes are, which the Yoptics use to travel between houses. There is also a large screen, which shows camera feed from their cameras they planted around the surface of their lake, so that they can see what is going on above the water, just in case. On the top floor they have lots of Filg Grass growing, so that the wildlife can be maintained in an emergency. Also, the Filg Grass makes their house smell nice. There are slopes, rather than stairs to connect the floors. Biology The Yoptics have a fascinating body structure. They are round, and gelatinous, or jelly-like. If they were dropped from any height, they could easily survive. They are about a metre in diameter and are a ball. They have one large dot, which is their eye, and six smaller dots, which are their other six eyes. Therefore they have excellent vision. All their organs are see-though, as is their skin, which is very close to being see-through, however more translucent. They eat by absorbing food through their skin and digesting it. They talk using one of their six smaller eyes, and smell using another of their six smaller eyes. When I say eyes, four of them are eyes, the other two does the job of a mouth and the other does the job of a nose. If you were to step on one, they would squash, but still survive. When you took your foot off, they would go back to being a ball, unharmed. They move by rolling, but their seven eyes always stay in front of them.